A study is proposed to evaluate further the technique of ethnomedical focusing by the use of known methods of allopathic technology and to assess by using a statistically significant sample size the relative efficacy of specific plant remedies in the context of how they are traditionally used. Hepatitis B and Delta were selected because these diseases are easily defined by clinical and serological parameters and changes due to treatment can be readily monitored among carrier populations. The choice of study populations are ideal within Amazonia, since unlike the U. S., acute infection is early and the carrier rates are extremely high. Plant remedies within 16 families have already been identified by the PI and some of these species have proven antiviral activity and NIAID and NCI screens. Preliminary clinical evaluation of one of the remedies appears to validate claims of efficacy by evoking clinical remission of symptoms and the carrier status without eliciting toxicity. The research team proposes to identify those remedies of greatest value for the benefit of those that must rely upon natural medicine to treat these diseases. These investigations will be undertaken with respect for the intellectual property of the Jivaro and with the understanding that issues of genetic and renewable resource management will be conducted in consort with Peruvian authorities so that valuable species are not knowingly extrapated.